


gone for now feels a lot like gone for good

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [34]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x16 Coda, Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alec finds Magnus in a precarious situation after he goes missing, but he isn't about to let Magnus go without making sure he knows just how much he means to him...





	gone for now feels a lot like gone for good

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Magnus being taken to edom after Alec proposes (set post 3x16 so spoilers ahead for this week's episode!)

Alec can’t possibly get to Magnus fast enough.

_‘You should’ve let me handle Lilith,’_ _Jonathan said, his expression a constant sneer since the moment they removed the mask._

_ ‘We took care of her once, we’ll do it again. If you think she’s coming back for you-’  _

_ ‘Oh, I’m not the one she’s coming for. And I hope you’re truly as capable as you claim… for Magnus Bane’s sake.’  _

Jonathan wouldn’t say a single word more and it took every ounce of self control left in his body not to punch him in that smirking mouth of his - he could always apologize to Clary later for a dislocated jaw. She’d understand. 

Instead, Alec finds himself placing frantic calls to Magnus’ cell over and over, but they ring to voicemail every time. Izzy isn’t having any luck with Cat, either. 

“He’s not in the building,”  Underhill confirms, face twisted in concern. “I checked every camera feed and sent people door-to-door to check the bedrooms.” 

Alec barely allows himself time to nod before he turns and walks out of the building, his long legs carrying him quickly through the city streets. He doesn’t know where he’s going but if Magnus isn’t at the Institute then he can’t stay there waiting around. 

The moment he realizes his legs are carrying him instinctively to The Loft he activates his speed rune and clears the rest of the way in a dead sprint. 

“Come in, Alexander. You have impeccable timing - we were just speaking of you.”

Alec freezes outside the door at the sound of his name on her lips but eventually forces himself forward. He doesn’t know what to expect and the wave of relief at seeing Magnus there and alive mixes to leave a sour taste in his mouth at the strained look on his boyfriend’s face, the tense purse of his lips, the way his hands shake ever-so-slightly as unpainted nails dig into the arm of the chair he sits in. There’s nothing visible holding him down but the signs of strain are evident in the pull of the muscles Alec knows all-too-well. 

He locks eyes with Magnus, and there is a silence exchange between them. Alec checking to see if he’s okay (or at least as okay as he can be), and Magnus pleading with his eyes for Alec to leave but knowing better than to ask out loud. Not that it would matter, because there’s no chance Alec is leaving here without him. 

“Only good things, I hope?” Alec replies to Lilith’s initial greeting, pleasantly surprised at the even cadence his words keep. 

Lilith laughs, but instead of a pleasant sound it sends a chill down Alec’s spine. “No wonder my Owl was so fond of you. And my _dear_ _friend_ Magnus, too. I may have let you take one of them away from me but I’m afraid I can’t allow for a repeat performance.” 

Alec remains standing halfway between the living room and the door. “Why are you here?” 

“I’m in this  _ apartment _ because I thought Magnus would be here. Imagine my surprise when I found Lorenzo Rey instead, who was kind enough to extend our mutual friend here an invitation.” She smiles over at Magnus with cold, calculated humor. “How quick he was to come running when Rey said he might have a way to get his magic back.” 

Alec fumes, the flash of rage rising from his feet straight through his chest, pulling himself taller as Magnus looks down at his feet and sinks further into the chair in shame. “How  _ dare _ you use-” 

“Oh, please. I didn’t  _ use _ anything. It’s true. I’m going to find a way to give Magnus his magic back, because with it Asmodeus holds too much power over me. Over Edom. He’s been insufferable since he got it and I want it gone.” She sighs. “So I’m taking Magnus back to Edom with me so we can sort everything out with daddy dearest once and for all.” 

Leverage. He’s leverage. At the very best a pawn… and at the very worst, a sacrifice.  Because even if Lilith finds a way to give Magnus his magic back without Asmodeus that only makes Magnus the target of a different Greater Demon. 

As Lilith speaks she stands, a palm out to burn a pattern into the floor below with her magic. 

“There has to be something else. Anything else. Name it, and it’s yours.” Alec pleads, eyes darting to Magnus in a flash of panic as Lilith finishes and she steps back to admire her work. 

“I can assure you, once I remove Magnus’ magic from Edom I’ll have everything I ever wanted once more. Perhaps I’ll return him in one piece - but you should probably say goodbye just in case.” 

“Alexander--” Magnus starts, as Lilith crosses over to pull him roughly from the chair, releasing him from one captivity only to wrap her magic around his wrists and pull him towards her, tethered to her own hand instead. 

“Magnus-” Alec says, taking several steps towards him before Lilith holds up her hand to stop him. 

“Not so close, Shadowhunter.” 

“You said I could say goodbye. I have to-- please. I won’t do anything, I promise. Here-” Alec pulls the stele out of his pocket and sets it on the table. He does the same with the bow and arrows slung around his back which he unglamours. “I’m unarmed. Just… just let me say goodbye.” 

He can’t stop her. Not by himself. He can’t save Magnus. 

Not now, at least. 

Lilith considers him for several very long moments before dropping her hand to her side. “Fine. You have one minute, and if you try anything funny I’ll kill you both on the spot, no questions asked."

Alec nods, crossing the rest of the distance between them. They embrace the moment they’re within reach of one another and Alec can feel himself shaking with barely contained sobs, chest heaving with the effort to keep himself from crying out. Without daring to move back a single inch to put room between them Magnus tilts his head to catch Alec’s lips in his.  

When they reluctantly pull away to face one another Alec reaches a hand into his pocket, pulling out a small box. He hopes it facing towards him, looking down at it with a sad smile before pulling out a ring and grabbing Magnus’ hand. Carefully, Alec places the ring into the center of Magnus’ palm and closes his fingers around the metal. 

When Magnus pulls it towards him and looks he sees the Lightwood family ring. 

“I wanted to give you this under much different circumstances,” Alec says, sniffing and clearing his throat enough to speak without his voice cracking too much. 

“Alec, is this--”    
  
“It is, but not like this. I’m not asking you to marry me like this, Magnus, but I need you to have it. I need you to know... Know how much I love you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I don’t want you to answer now-” he adds quickly when Magnus opens his mouth to interrupt. “Yes or no, you can tell me later. When you get back. Alright?” 

Magnus looks down at the ring in his hand and clenches it tightly in his fist, nodding. “Alright.” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise. I love you, so much, Alexander. More than anything, and I-” Magnus begins, but Lilith cuts him off with a swift pull of her magic.

“As endearing as this is, I don’t have all day and I’m not about to wait around for backup to arrive.” 

Backup. Alec should’ve called someone when he got here. There  _ should _ be backup coming but there isn’t. Alec didn’t stop to think before coming in himself, alone and without a soul in the world who knows where he is, because his judgement is always clouded when it comes to Magnus. 

“Give my regards to Jonathan,” Lilith says just before a wall of flames rise up to consume both Magnus and herself, and Alec is helpless to do anything other than watch them disappear. 

He falls to his knees on the floor, hand running over the spot where the love of his life was taken from him, praying to the Angel that goodbye wans't as final as it feels.  

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell) while we all hang out waiting for someone to #SaveShadowhunters ! <3)


End file.
